I'm A New Soul
by FudgetehRipper
Summary: A young girl from Chicago is transported to Narnia and learns about her past and who she is destined to be. Rated T for later chapters!
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: Sadly...I do not own The Chronicles Of Narnia. That belongs to C.S. Lewis. Also, I don't own the song "New Soul" by Yael Naïm (I have it on my iPod though!!) However, I do own Ashlyn... and deep down inside, I own Skandar Keynes/Edmund Pevensie, heheh. **

It was a normal day in Chicago for fourteen-year-old Ashlyn Brookes. "Taxi!" she hailed a taxi cab driving by. "North Clark Street, please," she said, planning on getting off at the beginning of the block and walking to her favorite store.

The driver turned around and flashed a yellow-toothed grin. "Yessss, your majesssssty."

Ashlyn bit her lip. She had ridden in a taxi thousands of times ever since she was born, and had met some pretty eccentric drivers. This one, on the other hand, _really _freaked her out.

"Um, maybe I should get out and you, know…walk," she laughed nervously, reaching for the door.

"NO!! I musssssst get you to Jadissss!! I MUSSSSST GET YOU TO JAAAADIIIIIISSSSSS!!" The taxi driver turned around and clamped down on the young girl's wrist, his blackened nails digging into her flesh. She looked up at him, only to look away in horror.

The old taxi driver was no more. In his place, there was a fearsome troll-like creature. Deep black eyes, grayish skin, and sharp teeth, along with horns protruding from the tangled mass of long gray hair.

Ashlyn let out a shriek as a white light blinded her.

* * *

It was also a normal day for the Pevensie children at Cair Paravel, in the beautiful land of Narnia.

"Edmund, how many times do I have to tell you? Narnia is not going to run out of toast!" Lucy, the youngest child, shrieked.

"At this rate it will," laughed Susan, the second eldest of the children.

"O uh uh oo aw," Edmund countered, sending sprays of crumbs flying out of his mouth. He was the second youngest.

Lucy and Susan looked at each other in confusion.

Edmund swallowed. "I said, shut up you lot."

"Oh…" Lucy trailed off.

"Aslan, what's wrong? You haven't touched your breakfast yet," Peter, the eldest of all four Pevensie children, asked. The other three children looked at each other, noticing that Peter hadn't touched his food either.

The mighty lion's left ear flicked as he stood up and sighed. "I'm waiting for an important message from Tumnus. She's back," he mumbled the last part to himself.

"Who's back?" A motherly voice echoed from a hallway. Two beavers scampered into the dining hall of Castle Cair Paravel.

"Oh, hello, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver!" Lucy greeted the two talking animals. "Would you care for some biscuits or tea?"

"This is no time for food!" Mr. Beaver snapped. "If the White Witch is returning, we have to prepare our forces!"

"No Beaver," Aslan said, letting out a small chuckle. "Not the her. Not Jadis. This girl however, if told the wrong thing, will be much like Jadis. Only worse. Much worse."

* * *


	2. She Is Here

**Disclaimer: Yup...still don't own anything cept Ashlyn. sighs**

"Who?" Lucy asked, pushing a lock of her reddish-brown hair behind her left ear.

Aslan took a deep breath. "Long ago, just after Narnia was created, Jadis and I were actually good friends. We knew of the prophecy and it was our duty to create the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve, breathe life into them, then send them out to the real world until they were needed. We had just finished creating the first of the Daughters, and named her Ashlyn. However, Jadis breathed evil into her, while I breathed in the light. Jadis had been planning on using Ashlyn as a tool in gaining the throne. However, I saw through her plan and kept Ashlyn in hiding until she was three. I sent her into the real world, hoping to protect her from Jadis, where she has lived up until this point. If Jadis happens to bring Ashlyn to the dark side…all hope is lost for Narnia."

"Would she ever remember Narnia?" Edmund asked, reaching for another piece of toast, only to have his hand slapped away by his older sister.

"To her, it would mostly likely be something she saw in a dream…she has slight recollections of this place, but she is unable to put the puzzle together. That is why we must stop at nothing to bring her here and tell her of her true origin and who she is really supposed to be."

"Is she supposed to rule with us?" Susan asked.

"Yes."

"Can you tell us more about her?" Lucy asked, leaning forward in her seat.

"Well, I don't remember her exactly….but she had brown hair….and bright green eyes. She should be around Edmund's age I suppose…"

The fourteen-year-old male perked up upon hearing his name.

"The Sons and Daughters who were around the same age were to be betrothed," Aslan said, laughing at the look of pure horror on Edmund's face when the topic of marriage was brought up.

"How do you know she's here in Narnia?" Peter asked.

"I breathed life into her. My breath. She is kin to me, in a way. I can smell her."

The dining hall was silent for a few minutes, until a faun named Tumnus scurried in.

"Your Highnesses," Tumnus said, bowing low. "She has come."

Mrs. Beaver clasped her paws to her mouth, while her husband eagerly cracked his knuckles.

Tumnus looked around, realizing that him and Aslan were not alone. "Uh…..good morning, everyone."

The group replied to his greeting.

The faun looked around again and began to whisper something in the large cat's ear.

"Yes….of course….yes, that will be taken care of immediately…..yes…..I believe it is for the best."

Tumnus looked at the people gathered in the dining room. "Good day to you all," he said briskly, and galloped out of the palace.

Aslan turned to face all of them.

"Peter…prepare your forces. We are going to the Castle of The White Witch."


End file.
